The present invention relates to a floating key finder. In the prior art, key holders made of a foam material are known. However, Applicants are unaware of any such device which combines buoyancy with an electrical circuit activated by immersion in water and which includes a signaling means.
The following prior art is known to Applicants:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,676 to Fore discloses a key holder which includes an electrical circuit including a battery and a light bulb. The present invention differs from the teachings of Fore as including both flotation structure and an automatic switch designed to activate the light bulb responsive to immersion in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,062 to Caron discloses a key holder with flashlight. Again, the present invention differs from the teachings of Caron as including flotation as well as an automatic switch which is closed responsive to immersion of the device in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,221 to McClintock discloses an immersion responsive sensor including a switch which is closed upon immersion in water and illumination means which is activated by such immersion. Of course, this patent fails to contemplate combining such structure with a floating key holder.